


Relax and Unwind

by GalaxyValkyrie



Series: Tentacle Fun [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Creampie, Eggs, Face-Fucking, Ignores S8, Other, Oviposition, Post-Season/Series 07, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Allura works too hard. So when the opportunity to take a break and have sex with a species of alien that's literally made of tentacles comes along, why shouldn't she take that chance?She deserves to have a good time.





	Relax and Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I haven't written something about my darling Allura yet! I was looking back at my Keith/Tentacles fic and thought that Allura deserves to have a great time getting fucked by tentacles too! Another great opportunity for some consensual tentacle loving.
> 
> You can consider this in the same timeline as the Keith fic, just after the events of S7. (S8 does not exist and never will)
> 
> Make sure to mind the tags (and tell me if I missed anything)!!! Enjoy!

Allura worked too hard. Negotiating with dignitaries and then going off to form Voltron was exhausting. So who could have blamed her for wanting to take a break and let herself feel good?

It didn’t take much convincing to get Shiro to set the Atlas on a course for a planet called Axqueron. She had made up the excuse of negotiating setting up a supply line for the variety of rare metals available there. Shiro trusted Allura’s judgment for any diplomatic matter and agreed with no suspicion of ulterior motive, but standing behind him on the Atlas bridge Coran gave her an unimpressed look. He knew very well most people’s reasons for visiting that specific planet. The negotiations weren’t a lie, but her reasons for selecting the planet were exactly what Coran suspected.

The fact was that the Axquerian people were not humanoid but masses of tentacles that communicated via touch. And more importantly than that, the Axquerians were much more open with sexual matters than most civilizations especially when it came to involving other species. Allura intended to take full advantage of it.

She had gleefully arranged a one-on-one meeting with the chief ambassador of Axqueron and eagerly waited for the day of their arrival. There was a spring in her step when they disembarked the Atlas to be greeted by an enormous crowd of Axquerians. And despite her being more than impatient to skip the welcoming party and formalities, she couldn’t help but find some humor in the reaction of her friends to the aliens around them.

Pidge had been fascinated, face full of wonder when she heard the voice of an Axquerian echoing in her mind when one of its tentacles touched her hand with Hunk asking questions about how their form of communication worked. Lance looked horrified, and it wasn’t long before he excused himself from the welcome party to return to his room on the Atlas complaining about feeling queasy. Shiro was trying to maintain a diplomatic face, but Allura could have sworn she saw him shiver uncomfortably the first time he came in contact with a tentacle. Now Keith on the other hand, he was having trouble even looking at any of the Axquerians without his face shifting to a bright red. Just by the look on his face, Allura had a feeling she wouldn’t be the only one enjoying herself on this trip.

Finally when the party was winding down, an Axquerian curled a tentacle around her wrist. ‘ _I’m here to escort you to your meeting, Princess. Are you ready to depart?_ ’

The voice projecting into her head sent shivers down her spine.

“Of course. Thank you,” she replied formally, following the chest high mass of tentacles out of the hall where they had been celebrating.

The ambassador’s office was on the top floor of the building they were in, and Allura had a moment to admire the wide windows all around the room showing off the evening lit city all around before she was greeted by the site of the chief ambassador slithering into the room.

She smiled warmly at him. “Ambassador, it’s lovely to finally meet you in person.”

The ambassador’s tentacles rippled in what Allura recognized as a friendly greeting, and he moved to position himself directly in front of her. Two of his tentacles reached out to take her hands, pulling her in closer to him. ' _And you are as lovely as I had imagined, Princess. I take it the arrangements we discussed are still acceptable?_ ’

“They are indeed,” Allura confirmed, voice softening to something more intimate. “Supply lines in exchange for a place within the Voltron coalition’s council. And the to seal the deal…”

' _You offer yourself to me for one night,_ ’ the low rumble of his voice in the back of her head finished for her.

“We will be staying for several quintants,” Allura mused, running her hands along the smooth gel-like skin of the tentacles in her grasp, “If tonight goes well, maybe we can arrange something more.”

The tentacles all shivered in response and the ambassador gently tugged her over to a low padded table near the center of the office. Feeling her lower parts begin to moisten themselves in hot anticipation, Allura quickly shed her uniform jacket. She wasn’t wearing any sort of undergarment, finding them wholly unnecessary and inconvenient for her purpose here. Several tentacles moved to undo and pull down the matching set of uniform pants as she murmured in approval. The tentacles slid up to her waist, gently guiding her to sit down on the padded surface then carefully removing her shoes and socks with practiced ease.

Sighing in contentment at the mild chill of the air against her quickly warming skin, Allura laid back against the table. She briefly wondered how many other diplomats had spent their time in this same position, only making her arousal spike at the thought of just being the next in a line of inconsequential couplings the ambassador had enjoyed. She spread her thighs and reached one hand down to part her dripping lower lips, displaying herself fully.

“I hope you’ll find my body acceptable, Ambassador,” Allura cooed to him.

Tentacles reached up to stroke the soft skin of her inner thighs and she noticed that the tentacles were following in her body’s footsteps to moisten themselves. They left slick, gooey trails in their wake as they memorized her body. ' _You are_ _far_ _more than acceptable, dear princess. I will enjoy you immensely._ ’

The ambassador shifted himself on top of her, all the tentacles layering over her body. Each one was a different size and shape, some thin and long while others were short and thick. They squeezed at all her sensitive points only avoiding her genitals, slicking up her skin with a coating that began to tingle the longer it remained in place. The secretions of the Axquerians were a universally known long lasting aphrodisiac.

Allura let out a soft moan at the sensation of warmth spreading throughout her body. More slick spilled out from her eagerly awaiting vagina, which was more than ready to move on. But she let the ambassador continue it’s exploration of her body, as she wanted him to feel like he received just as much pleasure from the encounter as she was going to.

Several thick tentacles encased her chest, squeezing firmly at the supple tissue of her large breasts. Allura loved having her tits played with; whenever she pleasured herself she almost always had one hand up at her chest to stimulate the oversensitive nipples there. She was more than pleased that the ambassador was lavishing one of her favorite spots with attention. The flared tips of two of the tentacles flicked at her dark hardened nipples. She whined in response and lifted a hand to pull one of the tentacles towards her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to taste the leaking fluid and actively give him pleasure.

As soon as the slick flesh entered her mouth, she was overwhelmed by the delicious sweet taste covering her taste buds. It was so close to an Earth fruit Lance had had her try, a strawberry she believed it was called. She wasted no time in beginning to suck hard at the tentacle, eager to get as much of the taste as she could. A warm vibration filtered through her mind, and she distantly recognized it as the ambassador’s laugh.

'You’re already enjoying yourself,’ his voice echoed in her head. 'How wonderful. I hope you’ll enjoy what comes next even more.’

A long but wide tentacle moved up her thigh to press against her soaked folds and she ground against it encouragingly. It squirted more fluid there, and rubbed itself back and forth across her labia to mix their fluids together. With every movement the tentacle rubbed against her swollen clit, sending little shocks of pleasure across her already stimulated body. It felt heavenly.

Allura circled her tongue around the tentacle in her mouth, and began to bob her head in hopes of leading the tentacle to fuck into her in both locations. The tentacle at her mouth acquiesced, pulling itself out and then thrusting to the back of her throat quickly. The tentacles at her breasts matched their squeezes to the timing of the tentacle fucking her mouth, all while they continued to tease her nipples. It would be perfect if not for the lack of cooperation from the tentacle at her cunt. Little tears of frustration beaded at the corners of her eyes but the ambassador reached another tentacle up to wipe them away carefully.

' _Don’t worry sweet princess. You’ll get all that you want and more,_ ’ he soothed her, stroking tentacles through her hair and leaving moist fluid threading through the strands. ' _We just need you a little more prepared first._ ’

Tentacles pressed at her abdomen, her thin waist easily encircled by several more. They rubbed the fluid generously across the expanse of skin, glittering a pearly white and blue sheen that stood out against her dark skin tone. The muscles there relaxed, as did those at her entrance where the large tentacle was still rubbing. As good as she was feeling, it was also still torturous to wait. She needed something inside her immediately. Her inner muscles twitched and clenched in impatience, but soon with the relaxant spreading from her abdominal muscles and entrance, they too began to relax.

' _There we are. Good girl, princess,_ ’ the ambassador praised her. ' _Are you ready to begin?_ ’

He halted the tentacle fucking her mouth mid-thrust, leaving it pressed to the back of her throat as he awaited her reply. Allura groaned around it as saliva dripped out past her stuffed lips, moving her tongue and sucking at it to show her approval and consent.

He patted her head gently with one tentacle in confirmation, and repositioned the thick one between her legs so its wide tip pressed to her hole. It gave a couple teasing presses and shoved inside, making Allura scream around the tentacle in her mouth in ecstasy. It filled her so fully, wider than any cock she’d been lucky enough to have since beginning her journey with Voltron. She was likely ruining herself for any other creature, her warm cunt shaping itself around the pliable form of the tentacle. It was no wonder countless people became addicted to sex with Axquerians.

The tentacle buried itself as deep as it could, pushing until its tip sat firmly at her cervix. It pulsed inside her almost like a heartbeat as it gave her a moment to adjust to its girth. The rim of her cunt felt stretched to the limit, but not in a painful way, radiating heat to the rest of her body. It was just what she wanted, but somehow just having it inside her wasn’t enough. There was an ache deep inside waiting to be satiated. She needed more.

Luckily she didn’t have long to wait. The tentacle slowly withdrew from her, letting her feel every inch of the slide until just the fat head of the tentacle remained spreading her open. With only a moment’s pause, the tentacle started an intense pace. As soon as it bottomed out it would be ripped back out. The sheer force of it would be enough to shove Allura up the table but the countless other tentacles kept her pinned in place.

If it weren’t for the large tentacle still lodged in her mouth, Allura would have been screaming and moaning out her pleasure with no thought to who could hear. It’s almost as soon as she has that thought when that tentacle resumes its own thrusts into her mouth, forcing spit to drip down to her chin, mixing with the tear tracks and Axquerian fluid that was already staining. At the same time, the tentacles on her chest started a more fierce attack on her breasts. They rhythmically squeezed vice tight around the plush flesh, almost definitely leaving marks that Allura couldn’t wait to see later. She must look ruined already.

With the repeated pummeling of the tentacle into her depths, a familiar tension started to build. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she came hard, clenching hard around the thick gelatinous texture tentacle inside her in waves, some of her slick squirting out around it. It continued to pound her through her orgasm and past the aftershocks, knocking bruisingly hard against her cervix and in her throat as well. She groaned and choked around it, floating in and out of awareness.

‘ _So good, princess._ ’ The ambassador’s voice was forced to the forefront of her mind, some of the few coherent thoughts she could register. ‘ _I think you’re ready for the main event._ ’

Just getting to a mind blowing orgasm wasn’t the point of coming to Axqueron. Allura could have gone so many places for that. But to really let loose and lose herself to pleasure? It was the same reason the Axquerians were so comfortable with sex with other species: they relied on compatible partners to breed.

They needed to lay their eggs in a suitable womb.

The ambassador moved two tentacles to wrap around her ankles and pry her legs further open. She was already so far gone to just be perfectly pliant to his movements, even as he tilted her hips up with the aid of a few more tentacles. The perfect position to receive his eggs.

After a few more deep thrusts to make sure she was open enough, the ambassador thrust the thick tentacle in a deep as it could possibly go, pressing flush to her cervix and still adding pressure as if trying to force it open. Even past the haze of pleasure she was succumbed to, she could still feel the moment when her inner entrance opened itself just a bit. Then the tentacle went still, holding itself in place. If Allura would have had the thought to look down then, she would have seen the bulge traveling up the tentacle straight towards her entrance.

She definitely felt it push inside though.

The egg was just a tad smaller than the size of her fist, and it pushed her to the absolute limit to take it inside herself. It pressed against all the sensitive spots inside her, grinding against her G spot until she was sent into another orgasm. She sobbed around the tentacle in her mouth as her cunt rippled around the egg, pulling it further inside. She had never felt this good in her life.

Finally against her cervix, she barely felt that final barrier give way to allow it into her womb. The tentacles around her waist stroked the round bump in formed in her flat belly, and she twitched at the pleasure the touch gave. The fluids the tentacles had secreted, in addition to being aphrodisiacs, had given her muscles and skin extra elasticity to be able to take the eggs with no damage to her body. She could take as many as the ambassador wanted to give her.

As soon as the first egg was settled inside her the next pressed at her entrance. It pressed in the same deliciously pleasant way inside her and another near instantaneous orgasm overwhelmed her. It too deposited itself deep inside the warmth of her womb, and a trail of eggs flowed into the tentacle to follow suit.

She was pumped full, her belly rapidly expanding with the growing clutch taking root inside. She couldn’t stop coming and her cunt continuously clenched and rippled to help the eggs along. It seemed like it would never end; Allura had no idea that her body was even capable of withstanding something like this.

Eventually the eggs did stop, the tentacle giving a little nudge to make sure the last egg was seated all the way inside. Her belly was truly massive now, bearing an innumerable amount of eggs. There was a moment of stillness and then molten hot liquid squirted deep inside, fertilizing the eggs and filling the space between them to make her abdomen round out just that little bit more.

She could feel a rumbling in her mind, the ambassador moaning as he reached his own climax. The rest of the tentacles started to shoot out come as well, bathing her in the pearly white fluid. She drank it down greedily, savoring the taste for the final time that evening.

When at last the tentacles started to pull away, Allura panted for breath. She felt utterly full and used, soaking with the Axquerian’s fluids as well as her own. Come poured out of her vagina to stain the padding on the table. There were faint bruises around her ankles and across her breasts where the tentacles had held her too tightly. She weakly reached out to stroke her enormous belly, enjoying the warmth that radiated from her overflowing womb.

For the first time in months, she felt truly relaxed and content.

A single tentacle remained pressed to her thigh to allow the ambassador to communicate. ‘ _Was everything to your liking?_ ’

“It was perfect,” she said, almost startling herself with how hoarse her voice sounded. “Thank you, ambassador.”

‘ _I should be thanking you, princess,_ ’ the ambassador protested, ‘ _It was so kind of you to offer your assistance in carrying my offspring. I’m ever so glad it wasn’t too much for you._ ’

Carrying the eggs would be a quick process, they’d only need to spend three hours inside Allura before being expelled and transported to a nearby incubation facility. The offspring wouldn’t have Allura’s DNA, the eggs being laid and fertilized only by the Axquerian. Along with the fluids giving her body the ability to go back to it’s normal shape after expelling the eggs, Allura could walk out of the building the next morning with no one being aware of what she had done. There would be no long lasting repercussions from her time here.

She continued to stroke at the eggs in her belly lazily. They felt so wonderful inside her. Three hours was not nearly enough time to enjoy them. And morning was a long way away…

She smirked up at the ambassador. “Are you sure you can’t give me any more?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it just as much as Allura.  
> Please don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you! If you're embarrassed about commenting on an E rated fic, feel free to comment anonymously.


End file.
